Dark Fantasies (Vampire)
by UnsealedPervertedGod
Summary: Alana is a new transfer student. The moment she steps into her classroom, she is in control. She had the entire day wrapped around her fingers until Rodrigo sees her coming from the shower room. When she says she must kill him, he asks for the only way for him to stay alive. And that is for him to become her mate.


Paste your document here...

Chapter 2: Vampire

Alana looked at the school building in disgust. A place she was to attend was filled completely with worthless humans. "At least I can eat these people. They should be honored to become my next meal" she thought to herself. While she walked into the school, Rodrigo was sitting in his class waiting for either his teacher to show up or for something to catch his attention. Just when the door swung open, the class sat down quickly. Even when they realized it wasn't the teacher, they sat quietly. Rodrigo stared at the girl just as brainless as his class. The girl's long white hair fell to her back while her body held the boy's focus. "Listen you pathetic maggots! My name is Alana Venice! And I will be attending your sorry ass class from now on! Do you get me? Even if you don't give me a Hell Yea!" Alana commanded. The entire class screamed at the top of their lungs "Hell Yea!". From that moment on, Alana went through the day in complete control of each class. All seemed to be going in her favor until Rodrigo caught a glimpse of her walking out of the shower in a towel. Rodrigo felt sweat trickle across his forehead when he saw water trailing from Alana's hair to her cleavage. Rodrigo was shaken out of his trance when he witnessed her hair bleeding into white and her eyes glowing crimson. Before he could object, he was mysteriously transported to a huge house that looked as though a royal family lived there. Alana dragged him by his arm up the stairs and into a room with a dark rouge door. Alana flung him onto her bed and glared at him maliciously. "Since you caught sight of my body, I have no choice but to kill you" she told him in a smokey voice. Rodrigo tried to move away, but Alana's gaze had him paralyzed. "Isn't there another way that doesn't involve me dying?" Rodrigo pleaded. Alana gritted her teeth. Rodrigo clenched his eyes shut in fear, waiting for her reaction. When he opened his eyes, he lost his breath. Alana was wearing a light pink gown staring at him. "What the hell is this?" Rodrigo shouted. Alana tore his shirt open and glared at him. After struggling and fighting, Alana finally got him out of his clothes. "If I'm not gonna kill you, then the only other way is..." Alana stopped as her glare softened a bit. "...For you to become my mate" she told him. Rodrigo gulped as he caught sight of of Alana's teeth. They had grown sharper and longer than before. Alana stared into Rodrigo's hazel eyes and held his gaze. She felt an overwhelming pressure swell up inside her chest. Rodrigo felt her hand grab his pants and slowly remove them. Alana stared at Rodrigo's manhood sitting limp. She frowned at this sight for it angered her. Rodrigo tried to explain to her that she needed to help him get an erection. She got a firm grip on his dick and stroked it with slight ferocity. This went on for what seemed like hours until Alana gave in. "Why can't I get you hard? Am I doing something wrong?" Alana growled. She thought hard on the matter until she knew the truth. She lowered her head in anger and embarrassment. "Don't you dare tell anyone you bastard" she growled again as her face burned as crimson as her eyes. "Tell anyone what?" Rodrigo wondered. "That I, a vampire, can't even get a human hard" she said. She looked up into Rodrigo's eyes for an answer. Her eyes were filling with tears. Seeing her in this emotional state shook Rodrigo fiercly. "Am I not to your liking? Am I not sexy enough to peak your interest?" she asked him. Rodrigo wrapped his arms around Alana without thinking. "Don't you dare question your appearance! You're beautiful enough to open a blind man's eyes!" Rodrigo told her. Before she could respond, Rodrigo planted a kiss on her lips. Alana's lips burned as her hand moved on its own as it found its way to Rodrigo's erection. "You're hard. You became this hard from just kissing me?" she asked. Alana sat him back on her bed and slowly dropped to her knees. Rodrigo watched intently as she gave him a few strokes before her tongue circled around his swollen head. Alana was intent on ensuring that if they were to be mates, he'd never need to run into the arms of another woman. Her tongue traveled farther down as she took his dick into her mouth inch by inch. Her mouth wrapped around him as Rodrigo reached his hand slowly under her gown. Alana felt his hand pressing against her crotch and move across her swollen clit. She laid her body across his and watched as he pressed his face into her. He took a long breath as he let her sweet scent fill his nose. "Don't press your nose in so deep! I might not make to the main course" Alana warned him. Rodrigo removed her soaked underwear and buried his tongue deep inside her. He felt her warm throat wrapping around his shaft as her burning tongue rested under, licking and massaging the underside. Alana felt his balls twitching each time her nose pressed against them. "His blood is rushing here so smoothly" she thought. Rodrigo's suddenly work was stopped as he felt a piercing pain in his dick. Alana gasped as she discovered her fangs had pierced his manhood. She watched as blood from the bite trickled down to his balls. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "So I have to put up with that now? Its a small price to pay for dating a vampire" Rodrigo said calmly. Alana got onto her knees and asked Rodrigo how could she make up for this. While he tried to think, his dick landed on Alana's cleavage. "Okay" Alana said. Rodrigo looked at her confused as her cleavage swallowed his erected warrior completely. She sucked his dick that peeked out of her breasts into her mouth. She tasted his blood coming into her mouth. Rodrigo felt a combination of a stinging pain and sheer pleasure as Alana's tongue ran over his wound. "The more I do this for him, the more blood that flows through here" she thought. Her massaging became fierce as more of his blood flowed into her mouth. Rodrigo flinched as his seed flowed out into Alana's mouth. A mixture of his sperm and blood rested inside her mouth. She showed him his load mixed his blood. She closed her mouth and swallowed his essence, and was brought to a toe curling orgasm. Rodrigo was amazed at how erotic Alana was. Her slit was leaking so much she made puddles on the floor. He stared as her pink lips looked as if they were drooling hungrily for him. So this was her true nature. Alana looked up at him with gentle eyes mixed with a flushed red face. Alana laid down, spread her legs and reached out to Rodrigo with open arms. Her face looked gentler now with her smile. "Please Rodrigo. Come to me" she moaned. Feeling her erotic voice drawing him closer, Rodrigo walked over to her, as if he was being pulled towards her, and mounted her. Alana grabbed his dick and began to slowly pull him into her. Rodrigo felt her insides burning up like fire. Alana wrapped her arms around him as her nails grazed his back. Rodrigo felt her hips moving in slow waves and met them with gentle thrusts. "I can't believe a human can make me feel this way. You're amazing Rodrigo" Alana said in between breaths. Her insides wrapped around Rodrigo as he got closer to her cervix. Their bodies got hotter and hotter as each met the other's movements with their own. Rodrigo felt Alana's nails piercing his skin as he continued to thrust into her. Alana locked Rodrigo in her legs as he hit her cervix. "I feel something inside you" he told her. "Thats my womb. Use your dick and ram it harder" she moaned. Alana pulled Rodrigo closer to her. Their bodies pressed against each other's. Alana felt his body pressing against her breasts and squeezing her nipples. Rodrigo was so close to her he could smell the scent of cherries on her breath. Her moans began to fill every inch of the room as she felt his cock digging deep into her, as if it wanted to pierce her cervix. Alana felt her womb constricting as her orgasm drew near. "Rodrigo you're twitching inside me so much!" she shouted. She stared into his eyes as she told him, "I won't forgive you if we don't climax together". Rodrigo's thrusts became even stronger than before. Alana felt his pelvis crashing into her's as he thrusted all the way inside of her. His manhood's head kissed Alana's cervix as his seed rushed inside of her womb. Alana clenched her teeth tightly. "Bite me Alana" Rodrigo grunted. Alana sunk her fangs into his neck as her climax flushed out of her. She tasted his blood as it flowed into her mouth once more. She still prefered the blood from his dick over from his neck. Alana held Rodrigo in her arms as she felt his sperm sitting in her womb and flowing from her. "So thats what love feels like" she said trying to catch her breath. Rodrigo looked up at her in shock. "You've never felt love?" he asked in shock. "Until I met you Rodrigo" she told him as she pulled him closer to her. She kissed his lips and felt his hand land on her breast. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. "You really love them don't you?" she asked. Rodrigo blushed as he saw where his hand was. "Then I guess I have no choice" Alana said smiling as she grabbed his erection. "I'll have to keep you and this unruly dick of yours in check" she said smiling.


End file.
